russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Janella Salvador debuting its another solo album
March 29, 2014 One of the highly-anticipated young stars, the teen pop-star in a Philippine female singer Janella Salvador is the teen sweetheart actress and now is a Filipino singer and her newest recording artist which revealed that the decision to record her own another solo album after the first solo album Fall for Love. Though the teen sweetheart princess of 16-year-old girl at the time of this release, Salvador's poise and assurance shines through sweetheart, and the album is infused with her charm and charisma. Salvador is also a popular television and film superstar, and her name was very recognizable prior to the release of this album, at the time of this album's release, she is a fine singer. Original songs written in English and Filipino composed by some of the Philippines’ renowned songwriters like Vehnee Saturno, Jenine Desiderio, Christian Martinez, among others. The collection showcases some of the best songs ever, the country has produced. The songs will definitely invoke feelings of love and hope in every listener. To show gratitude for Janella’s contribution to OPM, composed Freddie Saturno handed Janella a plaque of appreciation for recording her own album had its debut performance. Salvador is the daughter of "Miss Saigon" veteran Jenine Desiderio. Janella's newest solo album Oh My Gee contained songs ranging from romantic ballads and soul ballad to OPM and R&B tracks, from easy listening tracks and smooth jazz to upbeat and novelty dance track. Composed of original 14 and 4 cover songs. Opening the album is the first single the original dance craze tunes, Oh My Gee hit the waves on radio and instantly to the top charts composed by Freddie Saturno. Connie Macatuno, renowned television and music video director managed the music video of the hit song. There's the acoustic-guitar love song Yakap; an adult contemporary sounding Here I Am Again with the number of slow pop and the original hopeful ballad You Don't Own Me; there's a love song Till It's Time is the acoustic guitar backing track based the melody has melodic and lyrical similarities; original songs include Save Your Heart for Me for the R&B pop and Unsaid for the soft rock of piano and acoustic guitar with duet by Marlo Mortel. I Love You Girl is the original single for R&B and 2-step garage as well; the original beautiful catchy love song with a modern pop OPM ballad of soul Yesterday's Love generally about heartaches with a soulful tunes on her music video of her radio hit; and the another first in original hit single Prinsesa ng Puso Mo is a new treat of the dance tunes with a dance craze as well. Salvador also is lucky to be preparing brand new songs by the new wave tune She's a Girl for the 80's-style new wave with a dance craze; the dance tunes Feel This Moment which was originally recorded by Pitbull and Christina Aguilera and featuring the heir of rapper Elmo Magalona; another catchy original song tune Save Your Heart for Me is the catchy original song R&B pop tune a about love for some pretty modern sounding OPM pop; To Love Again is a adult contemporary love song; the Asian singer Coco Lee's two versions of Before I Fall in Love for the ballad-flavored tracks and Wherever You Go for the pop rock tracks. Multi-awarded and famous album producer/songwriter Freddie Saturno and Marcus Davis produced the album. The album was released on 2014, under the exclusive licensee and distributor of products for Filipino music recording in the Philippines, IBC Records. International fans are able to purchase the physical album from the official website of Salvador or download them digitally from MyMusicStore International, a music store website based in the Philippines became available on ITunes Stores worldwide. The album pays tribute to OPM (Original Pilipinio Music) while Janella’s countless fans who have been loyal throughout his career.